Field
One or more example embodiments relate to message providing methods, message providing apparatuses, display control methods, display control apparatuses, and/or computer-readable mediums storing one or more computer programs for executing one or more methods.
Description of the Related Art
With rapid development of information and communication technology, various types of terminals such as mobile communication terminals or personal computers are implemented to perform various functions.
In one example, a mobile communication terminal has been implemented to use various functions such as data communication, image and/or video capture using a camera, music or video file playback, gaming, broadcast watching, etc., in addition to a default voice communication function.
Moreover, the development of technology for increasing the number of functions that may be executed in the terminal has been continuous. This development is focused on software improvement technology in addition to hardware improvement technology.
Recently, the frequency of use of messenger programs that hold a conversation by accessing a communication network using such a terminal and then transmitting and receiving messages to and from a plurality of users has been continuously increasing.
When details of the conversation sometimes need to be checked upon use of the messenger program, users had to move directly to a position where there is a corresponding conversation history in a corresponding chat room. In order to remove such an inconvenience, a conversation history search function or the like has been provided. However, this function is also inconvenient because the users must choose and enter keywords.
Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2013-0097970, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR PROVIDING CHATTING SERVICE” and published on Sep. 4, 2013, which is an example of a message program, discloses a function of inserting a status message entered by a conversational partner into an input area of a chat room screen in the form of a quotation. However, since the quotation is not based on conversation details, but on the status message entered by the conversational partner, users may still be inconvenienced by choosing and entering the keyword in order to search for desired conversation details.
In addition, since the conversation details are arranged in chronological order, users may be inconvenienced by having to read the entirety of a part containing a corresponding conversation history again in order to view all conversation details for any one topic. Furthermore, in order to share such a conversation detail, a relatively cumbersome process such as screen capture or content copy and paste is required.